Generally, manhole covers and storm sewer grates are supported by a metal casting which is fixed in the road such that the cover or grate is at the same elevation as the road surface. However, when the road is resurfaced or repaired, the casting is considerably below the level of the new road surface such that the cover or grate is also not level with the new surface, creating driving hazards. While various adjustment rings have been employed to raise the cover to the level of the new road surface, such rings typically are difficult and awkward to set into position and are not adjustable for covers of varying thicknesses.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustment ring which can be positioned on the old casting to raise the manhole cover or storm grate to the same elevation as the resurfaced road.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustment ring which will fit various sized manhole castings and storm sewer castings.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustment ring for manhole covers and the like which can be easily positioned by one person.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ring which can be adapted for manhole covers having various thicknesses.
An additional objective of the present invention is the provision of a sectioned ring wherein the perimeter of the ring can be varied.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustment ring having vertically adjustable height.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.